LIke Mother, Like Daughter
by Mikaila Railyn Avery
Summary: A Christmas-y Demi/Selena one shot I hope you all enjoy. Last names changed so it's legal


_Flashback, Christmas Morning 2000_

"_Sel...Selly wake up." Demi whispered to her friend. The older latina's eyes slowly fluttered opened as Demi continued to lightly shake her shoulder._

"_Mmm...What is it Dem?" Selena asked rubbing her eyes._

"_It's Christmas Sel!" Demi exclaimed._

"_Let's go see if Santa came."_

_After Selena had fully woken up the two eight year olds quietly made their way down the stairs of the cabin they and their families had rented together for the holidays and surveyed the living room, checking for any signs that Santa had stopped by their cabin. Demi was specifically worried about that because up until that year she had always been home but when the Russo's and Torres' decided to spend the holidays together at a nearby cabin Demi was worried Santa wouldn't be able to find her, Dallas or Selena. Selena continuously assured her best friend that there was nothing to worry about but it did little to assure Demi that Santa would still find them._

"_Look Sel! Santa came!" Demi shrieked with excitement. Indeed the tree had a stack full of new presents from Santa along with over flowing stockings that rested on the couch and the girls rushed down the stairs to get a closer look at everything. After a few minutes of glancing and guessing what some of the presents could be the girls grew impatient and rushed back upstairs to wake their parents up._

"_Mom! Dad! Presents!" Demi exclaimed running into her parent's room. Dianna and Eddie slowly began to wake up from their daughter's voice and were fully awake by the time the 8 year old bounced onto their bed._

"_Mom ,dad, come on!" Demi exclaimed, much too excited about opening her parents to notice that it was only 5:45 in the morning. Dianna looked over her shoulder at the alarm clock and noticed the time. She knew Demi loved Christmas morning more than anything but quarter to six was much too early to even think about being awake_

"_Demi, honey, it's still really early. How about head back to bed for a while and we can open presents in a bit?" Dianna said. With a huff Demi agreed and Demi crept back to her room where Selena was now laying back in bed._

"_Mom said it was too early and we had to wait." Selena pouted._

"_Same. Now we gotta wait forever." Demi said with a sigh. Forever didn't last very long because within 15 minutes the two girls were fast asleep again until Demi's older sister came and woke them up at 7:30._

_~End Flackback, present time, Christmas Morning 2021~_

"Momma! Mommy!" came an excited screech from outside the bedroom door. Soon the bedroom door was flung open and 4 year old Emily came running onto her mother's bed, a look of pure joy and excitement on the little girls face as she ran to the bed where her mothers were still sleeping.

"Momma, Mommy Santa came!" Emily exclaimed. Demi and Selena were woken by their daughters bouncing on the bed and Demi was the first to fully wake up, and the first thing she noticed was the clock reading 5:48am.

"Mommy Santa came and left presents!" Emily repeated.

"Can we go open them?"

"Baby it's a little too early for that right now. How about go back to sleep and we can open presents later?" Demi said. She and Selena had been up late wrapping presents and by that point she had only gotten about 4 hours of sleep, which was nowhere near enough. By now Selena was up and listening to Demi and Emily and smirking, remembering their Christmas at the cabin when she and Demi did the exact same thing to their parents.

"But I wanna open them now." Emily whined.

"Em, they'll still be there when you wake up." Demi reasoned.

"Fine." Emily huffed and headed back to her room to go back to sleep.

"Almost like a taste of your own medicine huh?" Selena giggled as Demi lay back down.

"Yes. I think when we get back I'm apologizing to my mother for all those Christmas's I woke her up at ungodly hours." Demi replied snuggling back into Selena. Selena only giggled and did her best to fall back asleep, but that was proven useless when only half an hour later, Emily came back into their room asking if they could open presents yet.

"Like mother like daughter right?" Selena thought.

**Hey y'all. So I'm not sure how often I'll be able to write. As of now the 100 word challenge I was gunna do is put off until I fully find 100 words (I'm in the mid 80's so it shouldn't be much longer) so I thought in honor of the holidays I'd give you this little one shot. Hope you enjoy it and Happy Holidays from me to you :)**


End file.
